Evangelion Cataclysm: Rise of the Kaiju
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: AU Long ago, in 1954, something was awakened by the atomic bomb, laying waste to anything in it's path. Now, in 2015, something else has woken up, and they are hungry. Shinji Ikari thought he'd always live his life in Old Tokyo as a fisherman, but with the revival of these ancient beings, his life will be forever changed. Let the world hear the roar of battle as man makes his stand


_**1:What Lies Beneath**_

* * *

><p>"Haul in, boys! We gotta get home before this storm hits!" Gendo roared over the wind, "We can't be caught out in a squall like this one!"<p>

"We're trying," Shinji roared back as he pulled on the fishing pole, "This thing's putting up more of a fight than before!" The wind picked up, which caused the waves to role harder than before, rocking the sixty foot vessel. It was not meant for deep sea fishing, but served the purpose when the weather was better than what it was now. Storm clouds were rolling overhead, and lightning was flashing just behind the steel boat. Bad news in Gendo's point of view. They were a floating lightning rod.

"Touji, take over for Shinji!" Gendo shouted, "We don't have much time! If it comes down to it, cut the line!"

"Aye, Captain!" Touji yelled, moving into position to take the rod and reel from his friend. "Man, this thing is heavy!"

"Can you bring it in?" Kensuke asked, "I haven't seen in breach, yet."

"I ain't lettin' no damn fish this strong get away!" Touji growled, and hauled back with all his might, "The paycheck's too damned worth it!"

"Not worth our lives, boys," Gendo said, staggering back onto the deck, "What have we got anyway? It's too late in the season for any tuna to be in these waters."

The reel zinged as the fish on the other end took off again. Shinji was quick to pour water of the line before it could get too hot and snap. "Something big, Dad. I don't think we've ever caught anything this big!"

"Hmm," the older man watched the line for a moment before a large, dark body was seen beneath the water, undoubtedly a fish of some sort. And very, very large. "Kensuke, get the harpoon gun cranked up. If that thing's as big as it looks, then we can't afford to let it go, storm or no storm. Shinji, you help Kensuke get the thing ready to fire. Touji, hold on for a few more minutes and I'll take over."

"No worries, Boss," Touji growled determinedly, "Like I said, ain't no way this fish is gettin' away!"

Kensuke snickered as he and Shinji opened up the compartment containing the gun, "He promised Hikari somethin' nice for her birthday." He whispered to his friend. Shinji just laughed, shaking his head as he and Kensuke hauled the piece of equipment over to the mount. (_Note: This is the type normally used for, illegally, harvesting whales._)

"Dad, you know the harbor patrol told you to get rid of this old thing, right?" Shinji asked with a grin while his father just growled.

"If you feel that strongly about it, then feel free to throw the thing overboard, and then we can lose this fish!" Gendo snapped, "Besides, that old coot, Kozo is always on my case one day or another about my fishing methods! I haven't whaled in decades!"

"Guys!" Touji howled as he the rod nearly bent in two, "A little help over here if it's not too much _trouble_!"

Gendo hurried to take the rod from him, and that was when the fish finally breached. The boys were shocked. The fish was enormous, and unlike anything they had ever seen, and from the look on Gendo's face, it was the same for him. "Look at that big bastard...it's close to twenty feet!"

The fish was a long creature, with a body looking almost like a mackeral, but it was covered in bony plates and scales from head to tail. As it dove back into the water, Gendo reeled in with all his might against the fish, hoping to tire the creature out for a quick shot from the harpoon. "Ready on the gun, Kensuke!"

"Ready!" Kensuke yelled as Shinji slammed a harpoon into the barrel. "Bring him up!"

"Touji, grab a hold of me and haul in!" Gendo roared as he hauled the line back. Touji grabbed him around the middle and hauled both man and rod back with all his strength. The fish breached once more, giving Kensuke a clear line on it, and pulled the trigger. The harpoon erupted from the gun, the line spooling out behind it rapidly, and buried itself in the thick hide of fish.

"Got 'im!" Kensuke crowed.

"Shinji, get crankin'!" Touji yelled, "We gotta get that thing on board, the storm's almost on us!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Shinji snapped as he cranked the handle to reel in their catch, only to stop as the crank jammed up. "What the - I can't get it to move! Touji, help me!"

Touji got down and grabbed the crank, both boys hauling back on it, but to no avail. The line was jammed up...or so they thought until the crank shot out of their hands in the opposite direction. "What the fuck!" Touji yelled, trying to grab it, bruising his hands in the process, "Something's got hold of the line!"

The boat lurched as the line was pulled taunt, nearly knocking the crew off their feet, "Dammit, cut the line, boys! Whatever's got us, it's too big to think about fighting!"

Before any of them could act, though, the line frayed and snapped on its own, whipping across the deck and nearly striking Shinji had he not ducked. The water behind the boat erupted as a massive creature shot out of the gloom. The now dead fish hung from it's jaws as it stood sixteen meters above them. The dark obscured most of the creature, save for a reptilian head against the night sky that was still slightly clear. Two massive horns sat atop it's head...heads...yes, heads, Shinji thought as two more identical necks rose out of the water, two gleaming red eyes in each as the other two tried to rob the fish from the first, ripping it to shreds.

"Shinji," Gendo whispered, "To the helm, slowly, and move us out of here. Once we're far enough away, open the throttle, and full ahead to Old Tokyo." Shinji nodded and backed toward the cabin. "Touji, Kensuke, get out some flare guns and the shot gun. If it chases us, maybe we can make it think twice. Slow and quiet. Don't wanna startle this thing.

Both boy backed away to do was he asked while Gendo stood and watched the creature. It didn't seem to be paying the boat any attention at all, all three heads focusing on the meal it had provided. A distance flash of lightning illuminated the creatures hide, revealing golden scales and spines down each neck. Gendo noticed that this animal, whatever it was, looked young. The teeth were needle-like, despite its size, and the horns looked to be still growing. This monster...was a baby!

Touji came up beside him and handed him the shot gun while he and Kensuke took a position on either side of him. Shinji started up the engine. All three head turned toward the boat. Gendo held his breath as the boat started moving. The creature kept all six eyes on them...and slowly started tailing after them.

Gendo growled and pumped the shot gun, "All ahead full, Shinji! Get us outta here!" He roared and fired off a round at the creature. The boat shot forward at full speed, the engine whining in protest for it had gone cold. Kensuke and Touji took their cue, seeing the creature recoil from the buck shot, shaking it's middle muzzle, and shot their flares toward the two heads to the side. The bright red markers distracted them for a moment or two while the boat picked up speed.

Rain began to fall and the wind began to howl as Shinji tried to coax more speed from the vessel. To Gendo's relief, the monster wasn't following them. It had gone off after the flares, fascinated by the color. He dropped the gun to the deck and braced himself on his knees, "God, that was a close one...what the hell was that thing...Father's stories couldn't have been true!"

"Stories?" Touji asked, sounding just as relieved as his captain, "What you talkin' about, Boss?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Gendo breathed, "Just go to the cabin and help Shinji...that thing gave my poor ticker quite a fright!"

A few minutes later found the four inside the control room, Shinji at the helm, while the others sat around Gendo, all sipping coffee as they tried to think about what had just happened.

"So Dad," Shinji said, "You said Gramps told you stories about something like that?"

Gendo sighed and set his cup down, "Well, not exactly. The things he told me were about a beast that appeared thirteen years before I was even born, so I never knew if it was true or not, but according to my father, it was a monster woken up by radiation from the testing of atomic bombs." Gendo said, looking around at the boys, "It's killed thousands, and left many homeless. If that thing truly existed, let's hope it was just a legend. Father told me it was ell over fifty meters tall. The thing we saw was just barely sixteen...but it looked like a baby."

"A radioactive super beast," Shinji said, looking ahead of them and shaking his head, "If I hadn't seen that thing back there, I wouldn't even think you were sane, Dad. But that thing was..." he shook his head again, "You really think it was a baby?"

"I'm certain," Gendo nodded, "I had baby teeth, that much is certain."

"Fine, then I'll ask what everyone's dying to know," Shinji growled, looking back over his shoulder, "If that thing was a baby, then where's its mother?"

=x=

Over the last sixty years, Japan had changed significantly thanks to the tragedy of nineteen-fifty-four. Tokyo, which had once been the center of all activity, was now nothing more than a glorified fishing port thanks to science. Thirty miles off the Western coast of the small island country was the new settlement of Neo-Tokyo, or Tokyo-2. This was a bustling metropolis of daily lives. The city, much like a ocean oil rig, was built on a massive platform of recycled metals, and was vast, almost three times the size of the original Tokyo. Here people conducted experiments on energy crisis around the world. The entire city was, proudly, run on a underwater turbine that moved with the natural flow of the ocean.

Here people were able to live happy, healthy lives and not worry about the pollution of radiation or smog thanks to the factories that produced electrical cars and motor vehicles.

Fifty miles off the Southern coast of Neo-Tokyo, stood another platformed city. A massive structure that dwarfed Neo-Tokyo and Old Tokyo thrice over. This was Tokyo-3. A massive fortress city that researched other energies such a Nuclear energies, hoping to make them safer for use. The other jobs this city did the Japanese coast was to be the defense of the mainland. The city was built to be a massive military complex. Dubbed the safest city under the Japanese government from outside military threats.

These two cities were built in memory of the incident that happened just over sixty-one years ago, when a now unknown attacker had caused so much death and destruction that the small island country had nearly been destroyed. To ensure that the tragedy would never be repeated, Neo-Tokyo now provided energy sources for bot Japan, and Tokyo-3, while the fortress city provided defense for for its brethren.

Sadly, somethings that should never have been forgotten had been. Prepared as the three nations were for military actions against them, they were very unprepared for what would soon happen.

Attracted by Tokyo-3's nuclear reactors, a beast not unlike one that had died so long ago, rose up out of the deep. She stood ninety meters tall had she been on land, down her back were spines shaped almost like lightning bolts that glowed a ominous blue with powered stored within her body. Long thought destroyed, her first son was not the last of his kind through his mother's cells, which birthed two new brothers who grew into something new. Bigger. Stronger.

They were monsters, plain and simple. And she wasn't alone.

The age of the A-Bomb had woken more than just her son. She had two sons now. One a young adult, and the other barely a hatchling, not used to feeding on radiation yet, nor could he survive the extreme pressures his mother and older brother were used to. No. He would need to grow before he could make the dive, feeding off radiation until he was strong, like his brother who stood fifty meters above his human-sized form.

Mother was an ancient creature, surviving by hibernating in long intervals along side her offspring, only waking when they had to feed. Now there were three where once were just two. But hunger wasn't what drove the mother. Something had changed in her world. Long ago, when the Earth was just a child itself, her kind, alpha predators of other creatures that lived and survived in the harsh radiation of the newborn Earth, she had protected her brood from others that would harm them. Many of them had gone from the world, but she sensed something new had been born.

Something dangerous, and something that she needed to kill before her sons were taken from her. But first, after so long in sleep, she needed to feed.

=x=

Shinji steered their boat toward home in the grips of a storm to end all storms. Only an hour after their encounter of the strange beast, the squall had caught them. Now they were fighting a different monster; Nature. The waves towered and crashed over the bow of their boat, rocking it sickeningly as they plunged in and out of the walls of water that threatened to sink them. His father was down below in the cargo bay preparing the life raft for them should they need it, but Shinji doubted they would survive in the vicious sea as it was now.

Life jackets aside, they would drown in minutes. Or be taken under by sharks.

Touji staggered in, sopping wet, "Damn, if we get through this alive, I am so moving to Neo with Hikari and Sakura!"

"Great goal," Shinji growled as he fought with the wheel, "Let's hope you get to see it through, huh? _Yeehaw_!" Shinji whooped as they sloped down another wave, "Hell if I'm dyin' here! I'm gonna find me a girlfriend and marry her!"

"Hell yeah!" Touji shouted, "Let's go home and get the hell outta Old Tokyo!"

"Yeah," Kensuke said as he staggered in, "No more fishing for a living, no more squalls, no more giant snake-things! Easy life, here we come!"

"Hope you boys aren't talking about Heaven," Gendo groaned as he came back in, "Twenty years of this, and I still get sea sick with a bad squall!"

"Heaven would be if you and Mom actually made up, and got back to - Whoa!" Shinji yelped as the ship lurched off a gigantic wave, slicing through the water and sending spray over the bow, "This is nuts! What is this, a hurricane?!"

"Just hang on a little longer," Gendo groaned, "We're in the tail of it now! Ugh...someone find me a bucket!"

"I got it," Kensuke said and held out a bait pale, "Hey, Shinji, anything from harbor patrol yet?"

"I haven't tried yet," Shinji said, trying to keep the wheel straight, "Touji, can you get it? I can't let go of the wheel!"

"You bet," Touji staggered over to the radio, tuning in to the correct frequency, "Harbor patrol, harbor patrol, this is the Ikari, do you read. Over."

"_Ikari, this is the Tokyo-3 coast guard, we are currently in a state of emergency. How far out are you? Over." _

"That's Uncle Kozo," Shinji said, "What's he doing in Tokyo-3?"

"Dunno," Touji said, "TCG, this is Ikari again, we're about twenty miles out and caught in the tail end of one bitch-ass squall. We're trying to make it back to port. What kinda emergency is going on out there? Over."

_"Animal attack,"_ Kozo said, "_An hour ago, some kind of strange giant animals came out of the ocean and started attacking the city. We've had hell getting everyone to safety. You guys need to hunker down and get the hell out of that storm. Last thing we saw of those things they were heading back out to sea. Over." _

"We're gonna try," Touji sighed in the receiver, "keep outta trouble, Kozo. Over and out." He let the receiver drop from his hand, and looked up at Shinji. "Strange animals...sound familiar?"

"I think we should step on the throttle a little more," Kensuke said.

"I agree," Gendo groaned.

"Aye, aye, full throttle," Shinji sighed, pushing the throttle as high as it would go.

Another hour later found them sailing on rough, but passable waters. The squall was well past them now, and all they had to contend with was smaller waves that crashed across their bow. What awaited them, however, was something they never thought they'd see. Off in the distance Tokyo-3 was glowing bright with fire. Gendo and the boys were plastered against the glass as they took in the once proud city.

"Look!" Kensuke shouted, pointing out toward the storm line. Shinji followed his arm, and saw two massive figures as the lightning flashed while they disappeared into the sea.

"Dad..." Shinji breathed out, "Just...what did Grandpa see?"

Gendo was just as stunned as his son and crew were. The two creatures were identical to the monster his father had described to him as a boy. Only they were bigger...much bigger. "He was right...the Kaiju do exist..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this is my first attempt at a crossover story, so let's say this. As far as the Evangelions go, we will see them in this story if it's likable enough to continue. There's not a lot of EvangelionGodzilla crossovers on this site so, if you'd like to see this story continue, please post a review, or PM me. So far you've seen two distinguishable Kaiju in this chapter, one, of course being the Godzilla family, and the other being a young Ghidorah. Feel free to make suggestions on which other's you'd like to see. Now as for the pairing for the story, I have either Asuka, Mari, Mana or Mayumi as the main female pairing. Not all three, but I would ask you all to think and choose which one you'd like to see Shinji (Everyone's hero) with.**_

_**Well, until next time. TTFN!**_


End file.
